This disclosure relates to fiber optic cable testing, and more particularly to a hand held fault locating device for use with fiber optic cable testing.
Defects in fiber optic cables degrade the performance of the signal. Considering fiber as a pipe of communication signals, low output and defects in the fiber means there is a leaking point. Current devices for detecting fiber leakage are large and expensive, making them impractical for use in certain situations. For example, detecting fault in closed tight spaces such as communication closets and behind walls, or along fiber risers in data centers, requires a small tool that can easily fit in hand.